It is known that the oil and gas deposits (OGD) in the Earth's crust, due to their higher compressibility in comparison with the its surroundings within the ground, generate their own oscillations (i.e., the “Anchar” effect) under the influence of both man-made and natural factors.
Newton, on the basis of the law of universal gravitation,
      F    =          G      ⁢                                    m            1                    ⁢                      m            2                                    r          2                      ,      G    =          6.67      ×              10                  -          11                      ,explained the nature of tides in the seas and oceans. Gravitational tides extend past the visible marine environment into the Earth's crust. Modern high-precision gravimeters and GPS-receivers allow for the registration and study of the effect of tidal waves on oil and gas deposits within a geological environment. The effect of tidal waves results in vertical fluctuations of rock and rock particles. These fluctuations cause changes in the properties of the stress-strain state (SSS) of the geological environment, and the SSS can be monitored.
In middle latitudes of the globe, the Earth's surface and layers within the Earth's crust are displaced along the Earth's radius by 30-40 cm, twice daily.
Tides have a complex structure, but the most studied tides tend to be along the equator (parallels). These tides form a traveling wave not only in the oceans, but also in the geological environment. The tides along the meridians of the globe are standing waves. Tides may be divided into daily, semi-diurnal, semi-monthly—i.e. 14-15 days—and longer, and are associated mainly with the movement of the Earth around the Sun.
The center of gravity between the Earth and the Moon, i.e., the barycenter of the Earth-Moon system, is in fact however the center point of the Earth's rotation about the Sun. In this connection, due to the difference in mass (the Moon's mass is 81 times smaller than the Earth's mass), the barycenter is located inside the Earth and fluctuates between a depth between 1,200 km and 1,900 km from the Earth's surface during the lunar month. It is known that if the center of gravity of the physical system does not coincide with the geometric center, then during the rotation periodic stresses (i.e., deformations) appear in the body of the system. Thus, in addition to the gravitational (tidal) influence of the Moon and the Sun, the Earth's lithosphere is constantly subjected to compressive-stretching waves by the changing position of the barycenter.
During the lunisolar month, the Earth-Moon distance changes by approximately 40,000 km, the phases of the Moon vary from the full moon to the absence of the Moon, and the barycenter of the Earth-Moon system oscillates approximately 700 km inside the lithosphere—the upper mantle. In order to relate the above-mentioned gravitating factors to a single frame of reference, the normalization of parameters of gravitating factors in the interval from zero to one (0, 1) is proposed.
The intersections of the graphs of the time-dependent parameters of the gravitating factors normalized to the unit (Earth-Moon distance, moon phase, distance of the barycenter from the Earth's surface and from the observer, since the barycenter at any point fluctuates not only vertically, but also “along the parallels) correspond to the time (with an accuracy of ±12 hours) of the resonances of the gravitational tides.
At the same time, the maximum impact on the SSS caused by the barycenter fluctuations is in the interval of ±28-30° relative to the ecliptic plane.
The validity of the above provisions is confirmed by experimental data including the resonances of gravitational tides, seismic emission, electromagnetic emission, and radon emission in groundwater.
In prior art technology, the seismic noise of oil and gas deposits is recorded without reference to the source of that seismic noise. ANCHAR technology does not use an energy source and is based on artificial sources of impact which dramatically increase the cost of such “passive” seismic technologies. The main drawback of “passive” seismic technology is the insufficient signal-to-interference ratio for a reliable deposit detection (P>0.8-0.9). At the same time, the energy from current surface non-explosive sources is not sufficient to excite the natural vibrations of the deposits being searched for at greater depths. The energy of the resonances of gravitational tides—as utilized by the present invention—significantly greater than the energy injected by prior art sources into the geological environment. Direct measurements confirm this statement.
It is possible to try to impact oil and gas deposits by weak influences of tuning of the SWIP-signal (Slip-Sweep technology signal) in the source to the resonant frequency of the deposit. As a result, the ratio of the signal to the intrinsic oscillations of the deposit against a background of interferences does not provide for a reliable mapping of reservoir boundaries.